


Is It Fair?

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: Sam has complained that life isn't fair.  Al muses on the reality of that.





	Is It Fair?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ditty written in '92, again dealing with all the complications time travel can create.

 

Who said life was fair, Sam?

 

Trust me, it's a lot of things, but that has never been one of them. A crap shoot, maybe...and even the lucky ones run out of it eventually. Those, like me, get used to being cursed. Mostly.

 

Is it really fair, Sam?

 

Was it fair to be asked to lie to your face, keep secret that you had a loving wife waiting at home? I suppose it doesn't matter to anyone but me, now--since you changed our history, and wiped her out of your life.

 

But is it fair to be forced to keep you and your own daughter secrets from each other? Knowing it's for the best doesn't help ease the sadness of having to face her as a colleague every day. But maybe you'll erase her too, and it won't matter to anyone but me, anyway.

 

Tell me please--is it fair for me to have to watch my lover--my spouse now, in this timeline--give himself to others, while I wait and wonder if he's ever coming home? Wonder if it will be to me?

 

Is it fair for me to be the only one outside of time's domain, the only one burdened with knowing how it was, but is no more?

 

Or, maybe, you'll just change history and erase me one day. And who will that matter to?

 

Is life fair, Sam?

 

**the end**

12/4/92

9:01 pm

 

 


End file.
